Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method and a control apparatus of an imaging range of an imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally a system that changes an imaging direction of a monitoring camera according to an instruction received from a user via a network. Such a system also changes an imaging angle of view by controlling zooming such as by setting telephoto/wide-angle imaging. In addition, there has been proposed issuing a change instruction of a zoom magnification, on an image displayed on a monitor of a digital camera or a mobile terminal.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-157869 discloses a technique for displaying, on a screen of a mobile terminal, a region designated by a user, and performing zooming control so that an image of the region is enlarged and displayed in a full-screen manner.
Nevertheless, since a screen of a conventional imaging apparatus such as, for example, a mobile terminal having a camera function is small, a region desired by a user may fail to be designated. In addition, even if a large screen is provided, a similar situation can be caused in a case in which the user is in a hurry to make a selection. There can also be caused a situation in which an object serving as a target region moves after user designation.